


YoI Fanfiction AUs - [Poll Results]

by AdinnaVesta



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fanfiction AUs, M/M, Poll Results, story ideas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 20:19:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10395288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdinnaVesta/pseuds/AdinnaVesta





	

 

*********

So, I already finished tallying the poll results, here're the votes: :D

 

Pirate King!Viktor = Prince!Yuuri Fantasy AU       **[ 16 votes ]**

Dragon Shifter!Yuuri = Savior! Viktor Fantasy AU       **[ 17 votes ]**

Kid! Yuuri = MonsterUnderTheBed! Viktor AU     **[ 9 votes ]**

ObsessedGuardianAngel! Viktor = Human! Yuuri AU       **[ 17 votes ]**

*********

And as you can see, two are tied and I would like to make a final poll about the two most voted AUs. If you haven't voted yet, please pick one of these so I can start, :D I'd get back to this poll after one or two days to see who'd get the most votes. :D

Dragon Shifter!Yuuri = Savior! Viktor Fantasy AU       **[ 17 votes ]**

ObsessedGuardianAngel! Viktor = Human! Yuuri AU ****[ 17 votes ]****

*********** **

 

Also, here are the 4  stories' synopsis, cause I already drafted a summary for the 4 of them beforehand and I'd like to share them with you, :D

 

\---------------------------------------

 **Across the Azure Ocean –** Where the Sky meets the Sea

** **Summary****

There was a legend passed along the Dracnesse royal bloodline. If you wear a thin, all black outfit and you stare across the wide expanse of dark sea and sky at 12 midnight along the rocky seashore just behind the castle cliff, a bright blue light will appear. Along with it a grand, silver ship will emerge from the white fog.

There, the legendary Pirate King can grant you any wish in exchange for a pure, gold ring engraved with an ancient symbol long forgotten. Prince Yuuri of Dracnesse was forced to try it, since this legend had just become a simple initiation right for the nobles and past royalties, not caring whether the legend is true or not. They also wanted to bully the prince since he was a sickly royal ever since he was young.

What the prince didn’t expect was the legend becoming true.

 

**\---------------------------------------**

**Azuneth Downfall -** Save the Last Dragon

** **Summary****

Due to an event called the Great Hunt started by human kings and their occult mages several thousand years ago, mythical creatures have been disappearing over the years. Faeries and Elven folks started hiding but they were still sniffed out, mermaids swam to the bottom of the ocean and the winged creatures flew away to the skies but they were also tracked down. Highbred, Lowbred, Royalty and common Dragons went into hiding and some had resorted to suicide before they were even hunted. As several centuries went by, it was time for the Great Hunt again, and Viktor Nikiforov was determined to save the Last Dragon in existence.

Problem is, the last dragon has been in hiding for centuries and nobody has ever seen him. But the human oracle informed them that he is still, in fact, alive somewhere. Can Viktor find him before everything else is too late?

 

**\---------------------------------------**

**Hush now little one**

** **Summary****

It was hard. Everyday he could hear them. Every night he could hear the little boy cry, calling out to his people, asking for help. He knew of the boy’s sorrows, the pain, the struggles, as the boy whispered to his little teddy bear before he sleeps every night. He wanted to reach out and ease the boy’s pain himself. _But he can’t._

The humans considered him as cruel and frightening just because of his looks. Dark shadows swirled around him, cold skin, bitingly raw exterior and icy, glowing, unforgiving eyes. He wanted to reveal himself to the boy, to become close to him as he felt a certain tug towards him. _But he can’t._

After all, kids are afraid of the monsters under their beds, right?

 

**\---------------------------------------**

**Obsessed Seraph**

** **Summary****

Yuuri’s life has been truly perfect thanks to his loving, dedicated Guardian Angel, Viktor. No one else has such a devoted guardian than him. In fact, Yuuri’s starting to become aware of just how deep his Guardian Angel’s obsession with his wellbeing runs….

 

**\---------------------------------------**

 

There you go.

So, again, please chose between:

Dragon Shifter!Yuuri = Savior! Viktor Fantasy AU  **|| or ||** ObsessedGuardianAngel! Viktor = Human! Yuuri AU

and I'll leave this poll open for 2 days tops.

 

Vote wisely! LOL. xD

 Have some Hot Katsudon as a bonus. xD

*****

 

 


End file.
